


What's Left Behind

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is tired of Jim getting hurt and wished that he could talk him out of being a cop sometimes.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Scars





	What's Left Behind

What’s Left Behind?  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is tired of Jim getting hurt and wished that he could talk him out of being a cop sometimes.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Scars  
Warning: Breakup-almost, angst, language   
Word Count: 1410  
Beta: Mary Browne. (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Blair was working with Megan. Being a consultant for Major Crimes now had him working with anyone and everyone that was on duty. Megan and Blair were wrapping up a case when his phone went off. Blair saw it was Simon. 

“Hi, Simon, what’s new?”

“Get up to Cascade General, Jim has been stabbed three times. They’re working on him right now. Hurry up, Blair.”

“I’ll be right there, Simon.” Blair looked over at a worried Megan and said, “Jim was stabbed three times. He’s at Cascade General. Could you drop me off?”

“I’ll go with you. We’re both off right now anyhow. Come on, get the steel out,” Megan ordered. 

“It’s lead, Megan, not steel.”

“Whatever, get moving.”

They both went running for Megan’s car and she took off like a bat out of hell. She put the siren and lights on and they got to Cascade General in about ten minutes. 

While Megan parked, Blair ran into the ER and saw Simon sitting there patiently waiting. Blair rushed up to him and asked, “How is he?”

“Sit down and calm down. Things have calmed down a little bit. None of the knife wounds did any damage, he’s just gonna have some new scars. The doctor said he’ll be done stitching him up in the next half-hour.”

“How many scars does he have to have before he retires?” Blair asked. 

“Jim would be unhappy if he was retired. You know that as well as I do, Blair.”

“Simon, you mean he’s happy getting stitches at the hospital again? This is becoming a monthly thing with him. I’m tired. I just bet he is too.”

Megan came in and said, “Why do you look so calm, Simon? Is Jim doing better?”

Simon gave her his best smile. “He’s going to have three new scars when they’re done stitching him up. But Blair seems to feel that Jim needs to retire. What do you think, Megan?”

“I think that’s insane. Jim would just die if he wasn’t a cop. I mean, if he’s in his 60’s, I could see him retiring but not now. He’s a great cop. Sandy, why would you want to mess with his life like that?”

“Maybe I’m tired of it happening to him all the time. No, not maybe, I **am** tired of it.”

The main ER doctor came out and it was one that Jim and Blair knew well. “Hello, Blair. I just wanted to tell you that Jim is doing great. We’ve got to do some blood work and then he gets to go home. Isn’t that great news?”

“Doctor Spenser, I don’t think it’s great news at all. Jim is hurt too often and I’m tired of picking up the pieces.”

“Blair, he’s doing really well. Do you want to come back and see him?”

“Yeah. I want to talk to him about some serious changes.” Blair followed Doctor Spenser to the back and went to see Jim. 

Megan turned to Simon and said, “He’s going to guilt him into quitting, isn’t he?”

“Yes… I would guess Jim will resign as of tonight. He would do anything for Blair, we all know that. I think Blair is being selfish, but it’s not for me to say.”

“I hope Jim talks him into staying put where they both are. Let’s keep our fingers and feet crossed.” Megan looked plenty pissed off at the moment. 

“Megan, it’s fingers and toes.”

“Whatever!”

*

Jim had heard everything that Blair said and was prepared for him when he got into the examining room. “Hey, Chief. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m going to be just fine. They weren’t even deep, ask Doctor Spenser. I’m doing great.”

“This time, Jim. I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Jim looked confused for a second. “Can’t do what anymore?”

“I can’t keep standing by your side while you get hurt every single month. I’d like to talk to you about retiring when we get home.”

“Chief, I’m 40 years old. I’ve still got some life in me yet. You can’t expect me to change my life because of this.”

Blair folded his arms across his chest and said, “Then I guess I’ll be moving on.”

“We’re a fucking couple, Blair. You don’t just move on from that.”

“I can’t take one more scar. I just can’t.” Blair started pacing in the small exam room. 

Jim turned to Doctor Spenser and asked, “Can I get ready to go home right now?”

“Keep the scrubs on. Your shirt was completely ruined. Blair, why don’t you help him get his shoes on.”

Blair got Jim’s shoes and helped Jim put them on. Once he tied them, Jim didn’t look at Blair or anything. He just thanked Doctor Spenser and walked out the door. Leaving a bewildered, Guide behind.

“Blair, think about what you’re asking him to do. This is his life.”

“He’s mine and I can’t do this anymore.”

“I’m sorry it’s come to this. I feel badly for both of you,” Doctor Spenser said as he walked out of the room. 

When Blair walked out to the waiting room, Simon and Jim were gone. He looked at Megan and asked, “Where is he?”

“He asked Simon to take him home. He said something about it not being your job anymore and he needed a lift. He did however ask me if I would give you a ride home.”

“He’s going to be in trouble when I get there.”

Blair walked out the doors with Megan following closely behind. 

They got into Megan’s car and Blair didn’t say a word. “You asked him to quit didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. I’m sane, if you must know.”

“When his senses came online, he didn’t want them. He didn’t want to be the Guardian of Cascade. You never gave him any choice. It’s who he is now. You can’t expect him to stop doing what his body and mind tells him to do.”

“So you’re saying it’s my fault that Jim is still a cop?”

Megan looked fondly at her dense friend. “Yeah, you told him it was his job to protect the city. And now you want to take that away from him? And not only that, but break up with him in the process?”

“Oh my God. It is my fault. Hurry and get me home so I can undo the damage I’ve done.”

Megan put her lights and siren on and hurried to the loft. “And Sandy, it’s no one’s fault. He’s a born protector and that’s the way it’s going to be. No matter what we think about it.”

“That’s right, he’s the Guardian of the Great City.”

“Have you been drinking?” Megan teased. 

“No, just getting dramatic is all.”

They drove up and she parked. “I’m going to do this solo, Megan. Thanks for the ride.”

Blair hugged her and got out and walked up the stairs to his home, his life and his love. When he got there he unlocked the door and Jim was sitting at the table. 

“Why aren’t you sitting somewhere comfortable?” Blair asked. 

“I’m thinking about giving up everything I love, why should I be comfortable?” Jim never looked sadder in his life. 

“Guess who’s an idiot?” Blair inquired. 

“Me?” Jim answered. 

“No, you nut. Me. I’m the one that talked you into the senses to start with. I’m the one that told you, you were the watcher of the city. So why did I think I had a right to ask you to give up everything I asked you to do?”

“Wait a minute. So I don’t have to retire?”

“Nope and we’re not breaking up, ever. I’m sorry I was such an asshole. I’ll try and be better from now on.”

“You know what? The doctor said no fooling around, but we could snuggle in bed and talk. How does that sound?”

“Sounds heavenly. Let me help change the bandage and we’ll head upstairs. I love you so much, Jim.”

“Good. I’m very glad. I love you too.”

Physical scars always heal, Blair needed to remember that. It was the emotional ones that are a kick in the ass. 

The end


End file.
